


The Glittery Alien from Planet Fierce

by voodoo_0105



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Lady Gaga (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - American Idol, Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_0105/pseuds/voodoo_0105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Universe was created, the Powers that be, Him, decided that because His domain, was so enormous, He would create multiple planets to be the homes of His children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for almost a year, and it still isn't complete, while I can promise that it WILL be completed, I can't promise that it will be completed soon. But bear with me, I have a wonderfully cracktastic plot all planned out, I just need the time to actually write it out.  
> This is un-betaed, but had been read through by me, tons of times, in the hopes that I have caught most of the errors.  
> If you catch anything, go ahead and point it out to me and I will fix it as soon as possible, constructive criticism is wonderful!  
> Also, I own none of the people here, I just like to insert them into my own little imaginary worlds.

 

When the Universe was created, the Powers that be, Him, decided that because His domain, was so enormous, He would create multiple planets to be the homes of His children.

His First planet, of which He named Fierce, was near the center of the Universe, in one of the First Galaxies, called Liandra.

Fierce was His First Planet, on which His First Daughter, His Beloved Creature, would rule.  He called her Lady Gaga and she was beautiful.  She would be the Queen of her subjects, and as their Sovereign, they called her Mother Monster.


	2. Rough Trade

One hundred and fifty years passed while He created the Universe.  Gaga ruled benevolently and her Domain was at peace.  There lived at the Royal Court a young and naïve Monster called Justin Bieber.  He had entered the Temple of Him and, in his jealousy, set his eyes upon His Box.  Without imagining the consequences, Justin laid his hand on the latch of the Box and opened it. 

Out of the Box came all manner of evil and malevolent things.  Young Justin took refuge from the divulge of shadow creatures, he cowered beneath the table and once the room became light again, he emerged.  As he looked upon the empty and desolate Box, Justin became consumed with grief for what he had done. 

Justin had released the Evil Forces into the Universe and now the long reign of peace would come to an end.  The Monsters of Fierce would know who had done this horrible deed.  There were many who had seen him enter the Temple of Him.  Justin knew he would have to run, disappear.  The Monsters of Fierce would pursue him so he would be punished for his act of treachery.  Preparing to flee, he spun around on the spot but stopped immediately at the sight before him. 

Hanging in the air was a dark sphere and as he watched, it seemed to expand in size.  When the darkness reached a size it could touch Justin, he heard a whisper in his mind.

“I know what you fear.”

“What—!”

“No, do not speak, they will surely hear you.  I can listen to your mind, young one.  I know, now, that you fear me.  But there is no need to be frightened, I am thankful to you for releasing me.  I shall repay you in kind.  I can give you the abilities to disappear without notice.  Or I can give you the abilities to _fight back_ and protect yourself.”  The voice whispered even quieter in his head. “All I require is a very small payment.”

“What?”  Justin asked in his mind.

“Your soul and your mortality.  You will never grow any larger or age any older.  I want your Synging abilities.  You will know the truth, that not only peace exists in the world, but war and struggle and strife.  If I take these pieces from you, you will be wiser than all others you know.  You will know more than even the Queen.”

“How?  It is impossible to take those parts of me.”  Justin was confused.

“It is what I was created for.  I am the Void, a force powerful enough to detach the soul from the body, the mortality from the mind, and the Synging from the voice.”

Justin knew what his choice was without thought, but he knew he would have to say the word to bind the deal.  He knew this even though the voice never made it known.

“Yes,” Justin whispered into the eerily still air of the temple.  Instantly, he felt it.  A bright pain, emanating from his chest, deep in his soul.  It lasted for what could have been seconds, or minutes, or hours, Justin never knew.  When the pain ended, Justin found himself lying on the floor. 

“Stand, child, the process is not complete.  That was merely your soul.”

Justin did as the Void commanded, rising and panting from the loss of breath.  When he looked upon the black sphere, it seemed to be glowing brighter than before. 

In an instant, extreme pain began behind his eyes.  Almost as if a needle was piercing him from the inside.  Again, the pain lasted an undeterminable amount of time.  All Justin knew, when it ended, was that he would be unable to endure the third Taking from inside his throat.

He had tears running down his cheeks and was, again, lying on the floor. 

Justin stood weakly, feeling a determination he had never felt before, but also an emptiness from his chest and his mind.  Not an empty-mindedness as if he was unintelligent, but as if the quiet voice that tells one right from wrong was absent.

This time, when the pain started, Justin was almost ready for it.  Almost.  He still felt the pain, but he could nearly ignore it.  As soon as the pain in his throat subsided he opened his eyes.  The Void was almost too bright to look at.

“Now that I have your Synging voice,” the Void whispered, “you will be unable to instill peace and safety when you Syng.  Now, when you Syng, you will only cause pain and disparity.  Those with weak minds will follow without question, hypnotized by you. 

Justin grinned, feeling the power rush through his bones.

“I shall be watching you, young one.”  With an ear popping rush, the Void was gone and the doors to the Temple burst open.  In rushed five Phoenix Guards with gleaming swords.  They formed a wall between Justin and the door.

“Surrender peacefully and Mother Monster will grant you mercy,” said the large Guard in the center of the line.  One could determine he was a Phoenix Guard of power.  He wore a breast-plate engraved with the familiar crest of Fierce.  On his head he wore a gold helm encrusted with different jewels around the brim.  His skin was the color of warm mocha and his eyes were pools of melted chocolate. 

Justin knew who this man was.  He was highly respected and deeply revered at Court.  Even so, this man was not yet a man.  He was only the age of eighteen, merely two years older than Justin.  The imposing man at the door was the most famous Phoenix Guard serving.  His name was Taylor Lautner.  If one did not know him personally, one knew of his good deeds and of his heroic acts.  He was trusted with guarding the Royal Family, yet because of his esteem, he spent most of his time in the presence of the Queen. 

The Lautner family had been in the Phoenix Guard for five generations.  As a result of this, Taylor began training at a young age.  First, as a grey Shark Guard, rising through the ranks to the second stage of orange Tiger Guard, then a blue Royal Peacock Guard, after that, a black Royal Dragon Guard, he became the Head Guard in each of these ranks, allowing him to rise to the next.  And finally—with much pride from his father—Taylor became a golden Royal Phoenix Guard. He rose rapidly to the highest tier as a Phoenix Guard, becoming the youngest Head Phoenix Guard in history, at the age of seventeen. 

So one could imagine, with the sight of this powerful Guard in front of him, Justin was instilled with fear.  But that was not the case; Justin had become arrogant from the power that had been given him.

His response to Taylor’s demand was to send a wave of sound energy at two of the Guards—Peacock Guards—flanking Taylor.  They collapsed to the ground unconscious, looks of immense pain frozen on their faces.  The other two Guards, which were Dragon Guards, stepped forward, prepared to strike but Taylor shook his head, stopping them mid-stride. 

“I will handle this boy,” Taylor said confidently.  He raised his golden sword and Justin conjured one equally fearsome from thin air.  Justin advanced, raising his glinting black blade above his head.  But he wasn’t fast enough.  Taylor swung out, arcing his sword to block Justin’s blow.  The impact made Justin stumble and hit the table holding the empty Box.  When he recovered, he lunged forward, stabbing at Taylor’s stomach, but Taylor blocked the blow, anticipating Justin’s move. 

Again and again, each man swung his blade, and again and again, a fatal blow was never struck, each being blocked like expert swordsmen.  Their swords moved so fast they became a blur and perspiration broke out above each of their brows. 

At last, Taylor forced Justin back and he stumbled over the Box of Him which had fallen earlier when Justin knocked into the table.  As Justin stumbled, he lost his grip on his sword and it clanged to the ground.  Staring at the black blade, Justin panted, defeated. 

“The stories are true.  You really are a remarkable swordsman,” Justin bit out.

“If you wish to distract me with flattery, it is for naught.  I will not be diverted in apprehending you for my Queen,” Taylor replied, no exertion showing in his voice. 

“If you mean to capture me so easily, you are mistaken.  I will not go without a fight,” said Justin, frustration evident in his voice. 

Taylor smirked as if Justin was a child and did not understand.  “You forget, we already fought, I defeated you.  I stand here, with my sword at your throat, and yours on the ground, you are defenseless.  Yet, you attempt to argue with me?  It turns out, releasing the  knowledge of good and evil to the rest of the world—for the Royal family only possessed that knowledge, and for a _good_ reason—did not do any benefit to you.”

Taylor looked at Justin, hoping to see understanding or remorse; some hint that his entire soul was not gone.  But all he saw was contempt and anger.  Taylor sighed, knowing it was too late; the Void had already been here. 

Just mere seconds before they rushed the Temple, Taylor had been told that there still might be a chance.  That the Void might not have taken advantage of Justin’s vulnerability just yet.

Lady Gaga had pleaded him, with tears in her eyes, to protect one of her children.

Now, Taylor would have to disappoint her.  He would have to bring this newly immortal boy in front of her so she could determine his punishment.  This was never something the Queen looked forward to doing.  Choosing a way for one of her children to suffer always brought Lady Gaga sadness and heartbreak.  But it was necessary; Mother Monster loved all of her little Monsters and didn’t want one of them to harm another.  She had to protect them, per her duty as Queen.

As Head Phoenix Guard, Taylor had witnessed, multiple times, Lady Gaga mourning for her beloved children. 

Throughout this entire scene, the two Dragon Guards that had accompanied Taylor stood watching at the door.  They were confident in their superior’s abilities, but as was their duty, they would step in to complete the mission should Taylor be unable to do so.  As soon as Justin’s breathing had steadied out, the two Dragon Guards, John Morrison, and John Cena, marched forward to carry the sleeping doomed boy out of the Temple. 


	3. Better Than I Know Myself

Across the city, in a secret room, high in a tower, in the west wing of the palace sat a young man.  He was lean in stature and one would know, upon gazing at his face that he was of royal blood.  He had noble features, high cheekbones, a soft, sloping brow and sharp chin.  But the most remarkable feature of his face was his eyes.  They were a piercing blue that gave the feeling of being examined intently and the feeling the owner of said eyes knew every deep and dark secret you possessed.  This feeling would also come with the pairing of the focus of his blue eyes and the nearly permanent smirk adorned on his blood red lips. Even so, he was a gentle creature, even with his rough appearance of messy black hair, leather robes, and chains hanging from his ears, around his neck, attached to his clothes and circling his wrists. 

But he was also unequivocally beautiful.  Midnight blue kohl lined his eyes and his complexion gave one the appearance of gazing at a star.  His skin held a natural glimmer of silver, as did the skin of every member of the royal family, because he was royalty.  He was the Crown Prince, the Heir to the Throne.  He was the Dragon Heart of Fierce. 

Adam was a compassionate being who felt each emotion intensely and always more than one at once.  At the age of twenty six, he had already fallen in love and had his heart broken a total of three times.  Of course, he was now betrothed to the love of his life.  A man even his mother loved dearly.  If Adam was a gentle creature, his betrothed was that much gentler and held the heart of the nation.

Kris Allen was Adam’s best friend long before he had become Adam’s betrothed.  They had grown up together, spending summers together when the Royal family stayed at their southern estate in Melodianaire.  The Allen family estate was a twenty minute walk down the lane.  Lady Kimberly Allen spent most of her summer days with Lady Gaga in the shade out by the pond at the Royal estate.  Kimberly was a good friend of the Queen and when the boys were old enough to wander about the estates without an escort, Lady Gaga encouraged Prince Adam to play with the young son of the Lord and Lady Allen. 

There was a nearly three year age difference between the two boys, but that was never spoken of, quickly forgotten by their instant bonding over the music they had heard the Court minstrel, Freddie Mercury, play.  As they grew, Kris was a source of comfort for Adam when his suitors broke Adam’s heart.  Kris never spoke of the feelings that had developed in his heart for the romantic prince, always afraid of ruining the great friendship they had. 

This was until Adam’s previous suitor broke the Prince’s heart by being caught with one of the trainers of the Court stables.  Both men, the unicorn trainer John Meyer, and Adam’s suitor, Drake Lebry, were banished, which was an unusually extreme punishment.

The reason for this was Kris’ outrage at Drake’s blatant disregard for the care of the Prince’s heart.  Tiny Kristopher had stomped up to the Queen, seemingly with steam sprouting from his ears.  He had demanded, still calmly and respectfully, punishment be given to the two men who had caused the Prince such emotional distress.  Lady Gaga had simply smiled knowingly for a few moments.  When she spoke in her smooth, sweet, ringing voice, Kris’ face paled.

“Do you wish to be a suitor for my son, young Kristopher?”

Kris had replied unintelligibly.

“Please speak clearly, child.”

To which Kris’ cheeks blushed a bright pink.  “I doubt His Majesty, Prince Adam would wish to court me, Your Highness.”

Lady Gaga’s eyes twinkled obviously with her power and her smile grew.  “You seem to be quite oblivious to the heart of the one you call your best friend.”

Kris blushed darker, eyes growing larger in uncertain delight.  Lady Kimberly, Kris’ mother, chuckled lightly from her seat a few feet away under the tree.

“The heart of my son has belonged to you since the two of you were children.  This is why, of course, all of those boys broke his heart.  Because it was never theirs to have.  My darling son has confided in me many nights after crying over those boys, why he will not pursue you.  Adam has always felt he never could deserve you.  Something I do believe you and I both disagree about.  I have never seen such a better match and you have my blessing should you decide to pursue him and become a suitor.  And I deeply hope you do.”

Eyes on his boots, Kris spoke, “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Kris did end up pursuing Adam.  First courting him as a suitor, and, to the joy and delight of the people of Fierce, he finally became his betrothed. 

Adam was thinking about Kris in this secluded room.  He was worried Kris would be overwhelmed by the trouble the young Monster called Justin had caused.  Kris had a gentle heart and wouldn’t know how to handle the increase of negative feelings. 

The Royal family, to ensure the utmost justified rulings, were the only Monsters privy to these emotions and this knowledge.  Now that Justin had opened the Box in the Temple of Him, all of the citizens of Fierce would experience the negative emotions on the same level as the Royal family.  That included his Kris.

Adam was already feeling the sadness for his people that had been caused today, but he was also experiencing personal sadness for his beloved.  Adam imagined Kris, beautiful, tiny Kris, with his rumpled, fluffy brown hair and soulful, huge brown eyes that would put a puppy to shame.  He always wore an innocent expression on his face, which was telling because the boy could not lie to save his life and had an even worse poker face.  Adam could always discern exactly what Kris was thinking, simply by looking at his face. 

But now, Adam pictured that innocent expression morphing into one of pain unimaginable.  In Adam’s mind, Kris did not deserve to feel that pain, or any of the other negative things which had been released.  Even so, Adam knew he should not be thinking such things; for perhaps it was His will that the people of Fierce were to know these things.  Just as his mother had taught him as a small boy, none of the people on Fierce were truly worthy of deciding the Fate of another, not even the Queen herself.  That task went to Him.  Naturally, Adam had questioned this.  If the task of judging others fell to Him, then why was Adam’s mother in charge of deciding the judgment of those who had committed deeds deemed worthy of punishment?  Was his mother sinning by doing this act?

Lady Gaga answered, always in her patient tone, that no, she was not sinning because she had been charged with the duty of judgment at the creation of the Universe.  The decisions decreed were not ones decided by the Queen, but in fact decisions made by Almighty Him.  These decisions were made known to Lady Gaga in her private rooms, her meditation room specifically, when she prayed to him for guidance.  His voice would speak to her, telling her of all the things He desired of her to decree and perform in His stead.  It was merely her duty to communicate that which He could not as ruler of the entire Universe.  This duty, Lady Gaga had confided in Adam, would be passed down to him when she died and Adam inherited the throne as her successor, something that always brought fear to Adam’s heart. 

At that age, ten it was, Adam had shaken his head with passion and said, “You have lived for a hundred and thirty four years; you are going to live a lot longer, Mother.  I will not even need to take over the throne.”

The Queen had smiled at him, indulgently.

So now, even the personal judgment of a peer, as Adam had been doing, was truly not his place.  Of course, it was something he was being trained in, the meditation and praying to Him, to open his mind to His Word, but it would not become Adam’s duty unless the Queen died.  Which, he prayed to Him, would not happen any time in the remotely near future.

No matter, Adam could not help his protective instincts toward Kris.  Perhaps he ought to seek advice from his mother; she might bring to light a reason as to why he was feeling this so much more intensely than was even normal for Adam. 

At the sound of a quiet cough, Adam looked up from his seat at the window.  He smiled, seeing Kris’ silhouette in the doorway.

“Are you brooding? Again, Love?” Kris asked in his smooth Southern accent.

“Not brooding, just pondering the recent events.”  Adam stood, to be closer to Kris, already feeling the magnetic pull he always felt toward his beloved.

Kris smirked at Adam’s word evasion.  Sometimes Adam felt Kris knew him better than he knew himself, but, he supposed, that came with falling in love with your best friend.

Reaching out to place his hand on Adam’s arm—even such small contact was comfort—Kris spoke.

“I do not want you worried about me, darling.  I am a lot tougher that I look, remember?”

Adam raised his eyebrow.

Kris blushed.  “Oh, for the love of—I didn’t mean it that way!”

Adam chuckled, he loved making Kris flustered.

“Your mother actually sent me to look for you.  Apparently, she and I were of the same mind, because we knew what you would be doing—brooding.”

Adam sighed and Kris moved his hand to Adam’s cheek, looking deeply into his shining, bright blue eyes.

“I can’t help worrying about you, I love you and do not wish you to be in pain.”

“You have known me as long as I have known myself.  You should know by now that I can handle more than confusion or these negative emotions.  Even though I’ve never dealt with them at this intensity, I’ve seen you deal with them.  You have to have faith in me.”

Adam smiled and put his had over Kris’ on his cheek.

“I always have faith in you.”

“Now, are _you_ okay?  How are you holding up?  I know that this is causing you much pain.  Is there anything I can do to help?”  Kris asked, the desire to help very obvious in his tone.

Sighing again, Adam opened his mouth to speak but hesitated.  “I _will_ be okay.  Once things settle down.  I need to go see Mother, she will have a plan, I’m sure.”

Adam took Kris’ hand, gesturing him to follow.

“Where was she when she requested you come find me?”

“She was actually preparing to summon Lord Burton.  I assume she is with him and the rest of Council of Wisdom as of present.”

A look of disappointment crossed the Prince’s features for a moment, but he recovered quickly.

“I suppose we could go rest, I am slightly tired.”

“Do you wish to be alone?”

Adam looked down at Kris, vulnerability showing in his eyes.  “I do not think I could fall asleep without you there.”


	4. Music Again

Adam’s sleep was fitful, at best.  He woke multiple times in the night from dreams—nightmares—that seemed all too real.  Once he’d reassured himself that Kris was safe, sleeping peacefully next to him, he would fall back to sleep only to wake up again later from another nightmare.

At last he woke and it was a decent hour to be out of bed.  Adam slid out of bed and tiptoed barefoot out of the room and to the sitting area of his chambers.  He decided to go over tedious Court reports to keep his mind busy.  After reading over the same paragraph about foreign policy at least ten times, Adam was rubbing his face in frustration.

At the sound of footsteps, Adam looked up to see a disheveled Kristopher standing at the doorway, yawning.

“What is the time?”  He asked through a long yawn.

Adam glanced at the clock and was surprised to find he had only been reading—or trying to read—the report for twenty minutes, it had seemed like hours.  That was not something Adam was looking forward to if he ever succeeded his mother.

“Still early enough for you to go back to sleep.”

“Then why are you not still in bed?”  Kris asked, making his way over to Adam.

“I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep, I was not tired.”

Kris sat on the sofa next to Adam and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  “Don’t play me for a fool, darling.  I know you, Adam, and I know you are tired, with the amount of times you woke up in the night.”

“Sometimes I have to put aside my own need for the needs of the people.”

“And sometimes, you’re allowed to take a break from your Royal Duties of reading—” he glanced at the papers in Adam’s hands “—foreign policy reports from _last year_.  I am certain that if they are already a year old, they can wait a little while longer.”

Kris took the papers from Adam and set them on the coffee table.  Taking Adam’s hands in his, he spoke, “I know those were just a distraction for you from your worry, but you need not worry so much.  Otherwise, you run the risk of worrying yourself to sickness.  Come home with me for a week, let my mother pamper you.  You need it and I’m certain your mother would agree.”

Adam sighed.  It _did_ sound like a wonderful idea—to go back to the estate where he had spent so many memorable summers with Kris.   It was a place where he always felt normal, instead of a Prince, next in line for the throne of a young nation that had only ever had one ruler. 

Adam always felt that even though the people loved him, their opinions would change when he eventually became King of Fierce.  And Adam really needed to get away from these worries for a while.  It was going to cause problems in his and Kris’ relationship.  Even though he was the Heir to the Throne of Fierce, Adam had waited too long to be with Kris and he was not going to risk losing the love of the only man who had held his heart.

“Very well, I will have to inform Mother, and I am sure she will wish to send along a Guard.  If only for security measures, now that threats have increased.”

“I understand at least one Guard, but I am certain you will not be attacked at Conway.”  Kris smiled, pleased that Adam was agreeing without argument. 

Kris got to his feet.  “Come, let’s go back to bed.  We still have a few hours before sunrise.”  And Adam followed Kris, like he always would.

 

***

 

Of course, Kris was right, that being at Conway would be beneficial to Adam’s worrying mind.  There was no room for worry when Lady Kimberly was nagging him about being “too skinny” and forcing him to eat second and third helpings at each meal.  But the main thing that left no room for worry was Kris’ bright, vibrant, and energetic younger sister Allison. 

She truly was as bright as everyone described her, with her fuchsia hair and shining smile.  Alli was a spit-fire, loyal to her family and friends.  As a young child, she was convinced that she’d grow up and marry Adam, as infatuated with him she was.  Allison had grown up and grown out of her crush though, once she noticed her older brother’s smitten expression around the tall young man. 

 _He_ was in love, and it gave her hope at finding a spouse and marrying him for true love, once she came of age to be a part of Court.  But she also knew she wouldn’t be marrying the Crown Prince

Once Alli had gotten to know Adam, he’d become like a second brother to her.  And she had noticed the way _he_ had looked at Kris.  They wanted each other and they were a perfect match, only they were both too blind to see.  Idiots.  Her mother had told her not to meddle, though.  The two boys would come together in their own time, when they were both ready

“But between you and me,” she had whispered to Allison conspiratorially, “I think the Queen might lock the two of them in a room together if they don’t come around soon enough.  Apparently she’s getting impatient, too.”  Not too long after that conversation with her mother, Allison was pleased to learn that Adam would soon be her brother-in-law.

Once Kris and Adam walked through the door of the estate, she’d shrieked and pounced on him, hugging the breath out of him.  Kim had given her a disapproving look, but Adam merely chuckled, glad to be welcomed so warmly.

 

***

 

Adam was walking through the rose garden when Kris had accosted him, laughing.  That was another reason why Adam loved being at Conway, Kris was so much more merry and cheerful.

“You’re in a good mood; did some charming prince come and sweep you off your feet?”  Adam asked, wrapping his arm around Kris’ waist.

“I wouldn’t call him charming, but he is a prince,” Kris teased back.

Adam feigned an insulted look which quickly turned into a smile.  “What has my beloved in such a delighted mood?”

Kris’ smile grew, “I just received news that Princess Katy and Tommy will be paying a visit to Melodianaire tomorrow.”

Adam at once understood Kris’ excitement, Tommy was included in their gang of childhood friends, and Adam had not seen his sister in some time.  Tommy was Adam’s second best friend—behind Kris, of course—and as soon as Adam’s younger sister had reached the age to participate in Court, Tommy had asked for the Queen’s permission to become the princess’s suitor, to which he was granted.  Not much time passed when before Tommy Joe had asked for the Princess’ hand in marriage.

This delighted Adam immensely, to learn that one of his best friends was to be married to his sister, who he was extremely fond of and close to.  The Prince believed the two made a perfect pair. 

And Adam truly believed they complemented each other as a couple.  Thomas Joseph Ratliff, as was his proper name, was slim and tall with multiple colored hair—that bewildered Adam, for he did not understand how it could be both fair and dark at the same time and it had always been in that state, for as long at the boys had known each other.  He had a narrow face and sloping nose, which just below rested cupid-bow lips.  To many people of the Court, Tommy’s eyes were his most curious feature, as they were a golden color on most days, but others they would fade to a color nearly silver.  The Court’s intrigue about Tommy’s eye color amused him and he smiled whenever the topic was brought up in conversation.

Tommy, like Adam and Kris, favored the same style of music, and, while he could not Syng, like the Royal family, in their soothing and sweet tones, he could play a few instruments.  Tommy was proud of his abilities to play the piano, guitar, and bass guitar, and delighted when he was invited to play his instrument while Adam, or another member of the Royal family Sayng for the Monsters of Fierce.

In the beginning, Tommy and Princess Katy’s mutual interest in music was what brought them together.  The Princess met Tommy when his family had been vacationing in Melodianaire at the same time as the Royal family.  Adam’s age was twelve at the time, and Kris had turned nine, a week previously, when young Tommy, near their age as well—eleven—met the Prince and young son of the Earl of Melodianaire playing at a pond not too far between the three estates.

The three boys had played all day until they were summoned inside by their nurses for dinner, to which, the three boys were pleasantly surprise to find their new playmate—or playmates, in Tommy’s case—sitting at the table as well. That summer the three boys became inseparable.

Near the end of the summer, Adam invited his two best friends to stay the night in at his estate, and that was where Tommy met Princess Katy.  Katy had met Tommy’s younger sister, Ke$ha, earlier in the summer, but the two girls had not bonded so swiftly as the three boys had, simply because while Ke$ha enjoyed glittery and pink things, Katy had enjoyed dirty and messy things with the boys—even if she wasn’t always allowed to tag along. 

Because Katy was ten, she was allowed to say up as long as the boys, and her mother had promised that as long as the boys approved it, Katy could play with them until bedtime.  That night she learned that even though the Royal family had the best—and magical—Synging voices, the rest of the Monsters of Fierce could still make music with other instruments, and sometimes, if they were lucky like Kris, with their voices, too.

Katy ended up becoming closer to Tommy that night because she admired the way his fingers made music with the piano.  Tommy tried teaching what he knew to the young Princess, but she felt foolish making such clumsy music compared to Tommy’s graceful notes.  She almost always ended up giggling at the end of every attempt Tommy made in teaching her the notes of the piano.

After that night, Katy was included much more by the boys during playtime, and Katy eventually grew to be best friends with all of them.

The Princess had flourished into a beautiful young lady.  Princess Katheryn Perry—her full title—was Lady Gaga’s second born child and Peacock Heart of Fierce.  In appearance Princess Katy looked akin to the feminine version of the Prince.  She had the same noble features, on a heart-shape face with gentle curves, and supple pink lips.  Katy, as she insisted her friends call her, even had the same intense blue eyes and midnight locks.  Katy was even similar in personality to her elder brother, enjoying the same company, humor, and music.

One difference the two siblings held was that where Adam enjoyed adorning himself in blacks and leather and chains, Katy wore bright colors and light flowing material.  Due to her Syngr nature being Peacock Heart, Katy favored blues and greens over other colors mostly. 

Because of her charming personality, the slight mystery being a Princess and her beauty, many of the men at Court wished to be her suitor.  And when Katy did come of age, she accepted a few of them, Tommy included, as was her duty as the Princess to marry a suitable man of Court and provide possible heirs.  Luckily Tommy was the first of her suitors to propose and the one she had fallen in love with, even before she was able to accept suitors.

Theirs was a lucky pairing, because it was true love.


	5. Sure Fire Winners

The following evening had Allison screaming in the foyer of the mansion as she greeted three of her best friends. 

Ke$ha had accompanied Princess Katy and Tommy on their visit to Melodianaire.

Looking at Ke$ha, Tommy’s sister, one could tell she bore a striking resemblance to her brother—and in the Prince’s opinion, one of Katy’s old ladies in waiting, though neither Adam nor Katy would ever tell Ke$ha that she looked like either people, especially the former—Ke$ha was fierce, and the Royal siblings were slightly intimidated by her wrath.

The siblings of Arcus had the same oval-shaped face, aquiline nose, and fair hair, with the slight difference of Tommy having also dark hair.  Having multiple times been mistaken for twins, Ke$ha has jested to some that she is the elder when asked, and Tommy, always the responsible elder brother, will correct her. 

Wearing a sheen of glitter on the cheeks, and dramatic eye pencil is another common trait between Ke$ha and her brother.  The elder learned the habit from the Prince himself, and ended up passing it on to his sister and in the end, Kris was the only person in their close-knit group to not wear make-up—to which Adam will vehemently defend, feeling that Kris’ face does not need beautification.

“Everyone’s all here at the same time!  This hasn’t happened in years, ever since Adam decided to grow up and be all _responsible_.”  Adam drew attention to himself by laughing in response to Allison’s complaint.  He had been on the edge of the scene while Alli greeted the three guests, and no one had noticed him and Kristopher sneak into the foyer. 

At the sound of Adam’s laughter, the Princess’ eyes were drawn away from the fiery haired youth and to the Prince standing in the entryway to the music room. 

“Brother,” she smiled, delighted to see him after such a long time apart. 

Adam stepped forward opening his arms for a hug and the Princess ran forward to embrace her big brother, laughing.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you,” she spoke into his shoulder but it was muffled so only Adam could hear.

“And I you,” Adam replied in a low voice, while squeezing Katy tighter.

After a few moments reveling in their reunion, Katy stepped back and moved to grab Kris in an embrace.

“I’ve missed you, too, Little Kris,” Katy said, mischievously calling him by the endearment from their childhood.

“Yeah, Katy-Kat, we have a lot of catching up to do.”

“I hope my brother has been treating you well, or I may just have to beat him up.”

“He’s been a wonderful, doting husband-to-be, which is quite strange considering—”

Kris was interrupted by Adam’s protest of, “Hey!” as he approached the two.

Katy and Kris shared a smile, and Kris detached from Katy’s side to go stand beside Adam with his arm around his waist.  They all turned back to the foyer, and Kris, the host of this impromptu reunion, invited them all into the sitting room for refreshments.

 

***

 

It was late in the night by the time they dispersed for the night.  They had spent most of the evening catching up on the goings-on in the lives of the others. 

While everyone had carried on their own conversations, Katy had updated Adam on the preparations of her wedding.  She had already had two fittings, and the tailor, a young Monster named Kai’li, had shown her the rough sketch she had drawn of what Katy had envisioned her gown to be.  It was a true princess gown with silver peacock feather accents.  She told Adam about her many ideas of the accessories she would wear, and the decorations that she had been looking at that would match the theme and color scheme of the wedding.

Adam was delighted to hear about Katy’s wedding.  But, in Adam’s mind, he still pictured Katy as his little sister, too young to get married.

When Katy was finished gushing about her wedding, she questioned Adam about the preparations of his own.

Their mother, being the Queen, had a helping hand in both weddings, but because there were two weddings to plan and she still had a nation to rule, Lady Gaga was aided in the preparations by the other mothers, Lady Helena—Tommy’s mother, and Lady Kim, Kris’ mother.

Adam described to Katy how far the preparations were coming along—naturally, they were farther along because Adam was the Crown Prince and was to be wed first, and also because Adam had proposed to Kris before Tommy had proposed to Katy.  Adam was pleased with how well his tuxedo had looked and fit him.  When it came to what Kris would be wearing for the day, Adam complained to Katy that he was not allowed to see what Kris’ tuxedo looked like.  Their mother had been adamant about not letting him see it, claiming it was bad luck.

When Kris came and quietly sat next to Adam on the sofa, Katy smiled and stood.

“It looks like Kris here is tired.”  Katy glanced at the clock on the wall, “and my goodness, it’s nearly two in the morning, we’ve been talking for nearly four hours.  I think it is time for me to go to sleep.”  And she left Kris and Adam to themselves, heading toward Tommy who was in a conversation with Alli and Ke$ha.

Adam and Kris sat quietly, cuddled around each other while they watched everyone leave the room.  Once everyone had left, Adam looked down at Kris and was not entirely surprised to find him sleeping.  Kris had had a very busy day, catching up with his parents and sister.  Even more, he had never been a night person, preferring to wake up early in the morning. 

Leaning down, Adam pressed a kiss to Kris’ forehead and lightly shook him to wake him up.

“Kris, come on, let’s go to bed, baby.”

Kris’ eyes slowly opened and he stretched while yawning, looking like an adorable cat.

He looked around the room and asked, “Where did everyone go?”

Adam chuckled.  “While you were falling asleep here, everyone else decided to go to bed in their own rooms.”

Adam stood, feeling the drowsiness as well, and leaned forward to pull Kris off the sofa.  Leaning heavily on Adam, Kris allowed himself to be led to their suite.

Once they were inside and Adam had helped Kris into his sleep clothes and had changed himself, he crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around an already sleeping Kris and pressed a light kiss to his forehead before succumbing to sleep as well. 

 

***

 

Kris woke in the morning to birds chirping outside the window.  Glancing over at Adam, Kris smiled and ran a hand down the naturally shimmery cheek before slipping out of bed.

In the washroom, Kris pulled the magical tap that would cause the shower of steamy water to fall from the ceiling.  He tested the temperature of the water on his wrist, and sighed when it was perfect as he stepped into the large round pool to bathe.

Somehow the magic knew to stop the water flow before it reached the top of the pool and Kris slowly lowered his body into the pleasantly warm water.

Kris closed his eyes and laid his head back against the edge of the pool, relaxing in the steaming water.  Today was supposed to be busy now that everyone had arrived.  Kris had informed his mother and father the previous day that they would be entertaining guests for dinner tonight and Kris was sure Kim was already fluttering around the kitchen.

Even if Tommy, Ke$ha, and Katy were close friends, Kris’ mother would want to serve a spectacular dinner, and would surely force everyone to eat second and third helpings. 

Kris smiled, loving the ease and familiarity of being home and around all of the people he loved most.  He looked forward to spending some time with Tommy playing music together on their guitars.  And he looked forward to catching up better with Katy that night at dinner. 

Having relaxed for what Kris could guess was at least twenty minutes—the water had cooled considerably—Kris pulled the lever that would pour out the foam with which he could wash and finished his bath. 

As Kris was stepping out of the basin, Adam walked into the wash room blearily rubbing sleep from his eyes.  Though he was tired, Adam smiled brightly at Kris as he wrapped himself in a terry-cloth towel.

“Good morning, darling,” Kris said, returning the smile. 

Through a yawn, “Morning,” Adam said.

Kris laughed, knowing that Adam was most definitely not a morning person, but Adam was up because he knew he would get hassle from Lady Kim, for arriving at breakfast late.

“I see my mother has already got you trained.”

“I love your mother, Kristopher.  And that is why I am awake this early, _not_ because I am afraid of her,” Adam gasped in fake shock.

“Sure,” Kris smirked.  “Hurry up and wash, you don’t want to arrive late again.  And we all know you should have been up much earlier if you are going to glamorize yourself like usual.”

Adam stuck his tongue out playfully at Kris, knowing his was right. 

“Mhmm.”  And Kris stood on his toes and pressed a light kiss to Adam’s lips before he left the wash room entirely to Adam.

 

***

 

Across the country, in a cold and poorly lit dungeon, in the heart of Glamour, the capitol of Fierce, sat a young Monster.  He had just woken from a magically induced slumber and after observing his surroundings, shot a wave of black sound energy at a stone on the dungeon floor, shattering it to dust. 


End file.
